Winter adventure
by candygirlpony56
Summary: Daring is about to have an adventure later that day.
1. Chapter 1

Snowy Adventure

Daring Do woke up and walked over to her blinds and pulled them up. She saw that it was a snow day. She smiled. She loved snow day. She loved walking and hiking through the snow. She put on her purple bathrobe and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She came out and smelt something really good. She walked downstairs and saw that Ahuizotl was already underneath a chair. She also saw her adopted father Soaring cooking on the stove.

He turned and smiled at Daring.

"Happy snow day hon"

"Thanks dad" she said hugging him.

He told her to sit and eat some breakfast.

She did and after she did she wanted to know if she could walk outside.

Soaring said "sure but after you finished your schoolwork"

She nodded her head and ran upstairs with Ahuizotl behind her to take a shower and then get started on her homework.


	2. Heading out

Heading out

It was around 4:00 in the afternoon when Daring Do was finally done working on her college work. She looked outside and saw that it was still snowing.

She went to her closet and pulled out a long sleeved forest green shirt. Over top of that she put on a light brown jacket. She pulled on a pair of khaki colored pants. On her feet she put on a pair of white socks with a pair of brown hiking boots overtop the socks. She also pulled on a purple heavy winter coat. On her hands were a pair of forest green gloves. She was ready to go hiking in the snow.

She walked down stairs and out of the door and fell plop in the snow face first. She had fallen down the stairs that was covered by 7 inches of snow. She picked up her head and shook the snow off.

"Hey soft landing "she said. That is what she loved about the snow. She could trip over a twig or anything and not get hurt the snow acted like a pillow that cushioned her fall.

She got up and trudged through the snow. It came half way up to her knee. She was walking along the road. She saw a path that was on the other side of it. She crossed the rode and started down the path.


	3. down the path

Down the path

She got to the start of the path and started to walk down it. The snow was deep that it made walking hard for her but she did not mind. She her walked and walked.

She tripped over something in the snow and laid there in the snow on her stomach. She picked up her head and looked around. She saw what had tripped her. It was a stick poking through the ground. She picked herself up and kicked the stick in anger.

She suddenly stopped because right in front of her was a ravine. She had to cross it to follow the path and find out what was at the end of it.

On hip was a whip that she pulled out and swung over the ravine and wrapped around the tree on the other side. She swung herself over and landed on the other side of the ravine. She landed on the other side and trudged on. She reached the end of the path and discovered something.


	4. discovery

Discovery

She got to the end of the path and just stared in disbelief. In front of was a waterfall. She peered over the cliff and saw the churning water. She smiled.

This is beautiful she said, letting the wind blow her black hair around her. She stood there and stared at the waterfall for 10 minutes.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was six o clock.

"Oh no" she said as she saw that the sun was setting.

She spun around and started to walk back the path. It was getting pretty dark and she did not wanted to be outside in the snow and the dark. She heard a howl in the distance and that really scared her.


	5. Wolf attack

Wolf Attack

The eyes were coming closer. Daring turned to look behind her and she saw that it was a gray wolf following her. She started to run in order to get away from it but the wolf was much faster than her.

The wolf pounced and knocked her to ground. She landed on her side and the wolf was snarling and growling right in front of her. The wolf grabbed hold of her coat which he slipped off. Luckily she was wearing another coat underneath of her heavy one.

On her hip was a whip which she pulled out and cracked it in front of the wolf in order to scare it off but never to hurt it. She cracked it over and over in the direction of the wolf. The final crack landed on the wolf's shoulder which hurt him. He let out a pitiful howl and ran off back into the forest. She recoiled the whip and placed it back onto her hip.

She stood up and walked backwards which was a big mistake she forgot the ravine was there and she started to fall down the ravine and right towards the river and the waterfall.


	6. Chapter 6

The river

She fell head over heels down and down. She tried to take hold of something to stop her fall but no luck there was no vines for her to grab on.

She hit the water with a scream because the impact of hitting the water hurt her chest.

She went under the water. She came back up coughing and sputtering for air. She was stuck in a strong current that she could not swim against.

There were also rocks that were in the river that she kept hitting. She hit the last one that send her back under the water.

All a sudden she went under and came back up coughing and gasped in horror when she saw that she was heading right towards the waterfall.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the waterfall

She was heading right towards the waterfall. She tried to swim away but no use. She fell over the waterfall. Finally she washed up on the side of the bank.

She laid there passed out for a while. After 10 minutes she woke up coughing because she had swallowed half of the river.

She sat straight up and looked around. She was looking for her hat. She had torn her sleeve and ripped her pants. Her shirt was ripped and it was coming out of her belt. Her arm had a bruise on it that hurt. She covered it up with one hand and winced cause of the pain that it caused her.

She got up and stumbled to her feet. Her black hair was also a mess as well. She knew where she was going. She was headed home that was enough adventure for her for one day.


	8. Chapter 8

Home at last

She was struggling to keep walking. She lost her coat and her brown light jacket. She was miserable as she walked home. She felt like crying but she didn't cause that would make her cold worse that she had from the water. She kept her head down in order to block off the wind that blew around her and tugged at her messy black hair.

She finally reached her house and walked in. She fell face first into the snow. PLOP she went into the snow. She started to cry as she laid there in the snow. She was just too weak to go on.

The door opened and Soaring stepped out and saw her in the snow. He raced down the stairs and kneelt beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her to her feet. She fell back down onto one knee. He caught her.

"Aw daring hon you are a mess come on in and warm up".

He braced her against him and helped her up the stairs and into the house. He laid her down on the sofa in front of the fire. He gave her some medicine and covered her up in a blanket and kissed her head, then walked away.

Ahuizotl walked by and saw her on the couch half dead. He climbed on top of her and fell asleep on her stomach keeping her warm.


End file.
